The objective of this study is to participate in the studies of Cancer and Leukemia Group B. The aim of this group is (1) to screen new chemotherapeutic agents in patients with cancer (Phase I study): (2) to explore the clinical pharmacology of known effective drugs (Phase II studies). This consists of optimal dose, frequency of administration, sequence of administration, combination of agents and route of administration. Again, emphasis will be on the importance of consolidation and reinduction on the duration of remission and survival. Besides chemotherapeutic agents, interdisciplinary programs have been developed to include radiotherapy, immunotherapy, anti-viral chemotherapy, surgery and psychiatry. Ancillary treatment which includes platelet transfusion, granulocyte transfusion and sterile environment and antibiotics will be evaluated. We have, presently, the following centers working with us: (1) Wilmington Medical Center (2) Albert Einstein Hospital/Northern Division (3) Albert Einstein Hospital/Daroff Division (4) Cooper General Hospital (5) John F. Kennedy Hospital (6) Lankenau Hospital (7) Medical College of Penn (8) Philadelphia Naval (9) Portsmouth Naval (10) Our Lady of Lourdes Hospital (11) Woodbury Memorial Hospital.